The proliferation of computer equipment has spawned numerable appurtennances, some of which, although small, are quite costly. Locks are needed not only to prevent the unauthorized removal of the computers but also the unauthorized removal of appurtenances such as keyboards and mouses. The present invention is a simple and inexpensive apparatus which can alert a user that an object, whether it be related to computer or otherwise, is being removed without proper authority.